falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Radio New Vegas
Radio New Vegas es la estación de radio principal de New Vegas y el Yermo de Mojave.thumb|El [[Sr. New Vegas, el DJ de la Radio New Vegas]] Trasfondo La estación es presentada por el DJ, llamado Sr. New Vegas, y reproduce tanto música como noticias. Mientras vayas completando misiones escucharás referencias de tus logros en el boletín de noticias. Emisiones Introducciones * "Las mujeres de New Vegas me preguntan mucho si existe una Sra. New Vegas. Esa eres tú. Y sigues siendo tan perfecta como la primera vez." * "Hola. Os habla el Sr. New Vegas, tengo un nuevo recopilatorio navideño para vosotros: Maravilloso Invierno Nuclear. Lo encontrareis en holocinta." * "Estáis escuchando Radio New Vegas, la radio musical del Desierto de Mojave. Soy el Sr. New Vegas y estoy aquí para serviros." * "Bienvenidos al programa. Soy el Sr. New Vegas, y espero no haber empezado muy fuerte." * "Ya estamos de vuelta. Os habla el Sr. New Vegas, noto algo especial en el aire esta noche, y no me refiero solo a la radiación gamma." * "Os habla el Sr. New Vegas. Mi misión es que ardáis de pasión." * "Una vez intenté medir mi carisma en un medidor de fuerza Vit-o-Matic. El aparato ardió en llamas." * "Esta es Radio New Vegas y yo soy vuestro anfitrión el Sr. New Vegas, por si no estáis seguro de estar en el lugar indicado, yo lo puedo confirmar." * "Amigos míos soy el Sr. New Vegas y sé que estáis al otro lado escuchándome. Hoy estáis todos especialmente guapos." * "Aquí una vez más el Sr. New Vegas, para recordaros que nadie existe si no es amado por otro. Y ese otro soy yo, os quiero." * "Bienvenidos al show del Sr. New Vegas. En mi fundada opinión, el programa con los oyentes mas espectaculares. A ver, quien se atreve a negarlo." * "Hola amigos, os habla el Sr. New Vegas. Es un placer saber que estáis al otro lado." * "Hola amigos, os habla el Sr. New Vegas, sois geniales y vamos a intentar que nos acompañéis todo el día." * "Bienvenidos de nuevo amigos, os habla el Sr. New Vegas. Muchísimas gracias por escucharnos." * "Amigos y amigas, bienvenidos a nuestro programa, os habla el Sr. New Vegas. Un saludo a todos mis oyentes, porque sois especiales." Anunciando noticias * "Tenemos noticias que contaros y será enseguida." * "La última hora de información en unos instantes." * "Si os gusta la información, os encantará la próxima sección." * "Ya sabéis lo que eso significa, es hora de escuchar las noticias." * "Os traigo más noticias." * "Y ahora, las noticias." * "Es hora de dar paso a las noticias." * "Estas son las historias destacadas del día." * "¡Uh!, será mejor que me ponga mi sombrero de periodista ahora mismo." * "Tengo noticias para vosotros." Noticias * "Nos informan de que un mensajero al que habían encontrado con un tiro en la cabeza cerca de Goodsprings ha revivido. Eso si que es un servicio de correo fiable." - Al comenzar el juego. * "La llegada de residentes desplazados al campo de refugiados de Bitter Springs hace peligrar las raciones. Los oficiales de la RNC piden donaciones." - antes de completar No, No mucho. * "Ha vuelto la señal de radio de Black Mountain tras mucho tiempo. Los oyentes dicen que la nueva programación -no es para proscritos, sino para raros-''" - antes de completar Loco de atar * "''Los mercaderes de Primm han detectado la inquietante presencia de figuras armadas y desagradables patrullando la ciudad. Ni rastro de los residentes" - antes de completar Una ciudad como a mi me gusta. * "Hordas de ciudadanos de las afueras de Vegas se dirigen al Strip porque una banda de saqueadores conocidos como los Maníacos, han sembrado el terror. Los que pueden permitirse un pasaporte dicen que los refuerzos de seguridad compensan los precios de admisión" - antes de completar Recompensa Tres Cartas. * "Los oficiales de la RNC en el Campamento McCarran, respiran aliviados porque los problemas técnicos de la línea de monorraíl son fáciles de arreglar. Un oficial anónimo, nos ha contado que un fallo mecánico grave podría ser desastroso, debido la antigüedad del tren y la escasez de repuestos". - antes de completar Hechizado. * "La planta de energía solar, HELIOS 1, permanece inactiva pese a los esfuerzos de la RNC para reactivar las instalaciones. El científico jefe de la planta, que se comprometió a resolver el problema, lo achaca a un clima de flagrante menosprecio." - antes de completar El sol de la fortuna. * "Informes no contrastados indican que el General de la RNC, Lee Oliver, ha abandonado su puesto en el Campamento McCarran para ir a la Presa Hoover. Fuentes de la RNC afirman que mantener la presa lejos de las garras de la Legión de César es ahora su prioridad y esta estrategia no será inesperada". * "Nos llegan testimonios alarmantes de refugiados de Bitter Springs sobre el Legado, conocido como Lanius, considerado Comandante Jefe de César. Un refugiado nos contó que el Legado tomó el mando de un pelotón que mostraba bajo rendimiento y mató a golpes a su comandante, delante de todos. A continuación, el Legado ordenó la muerte de una décima parte de sus propios hombres a manos del resto. Y creíais que su jefe era puñetero". * "Los clientes del Ultra-Luxe dudan que la lista de su carísimo restaurante el Gourmand esté tan llena como se quiere hacer creer. Los que han podido cenar allí comentan que la comida es deliciosa pero que casi todas las mesas, están vacías." - antes de completar Mas allá de la ternera. * "Continúan los rumores sobre un refugio de supermutantes en algún lugar elevado y nevado hacia el noroeste. Si os lo encontráis, no subestiméis a un supermutante por elegir la pista para novatos" - haciendo referencia a Jacobstown. * "Los mercaderes señalan que apenas han tenido contacto con comerciantes de Nipton últimamente y temen que la ciudad aislada esté en peligro". * "Tras un motín, los prisioneros controlan el Correccional de la RNC. Se urge a los locales que no se acerquen a nadie con cara de delincuente". * "La mortalidad no deja de crecer en el Campamento Forlorn Hope, donde los grupos de la Legión siguen minando el control de la RNC al sur de la Presa" - antes de completar Recuperemos la esperanza * "La Legión de César sigue fortaleciendo su posición en Nelson, y continúa la preocupación por el Campamento Forlorn Hope y la ciudad próxima de Novac" - antes de completar Recuperemos la esperanza. * "Los comerciantes de California deben dar media vuelta en el Puesto de Mojave. A la RNC le preocupan los peligros de la Autopista de Nipton y la I-15". * "La tensión se mastica en Freeside, entre la banda conocida como los Reyes y un gran número de okupas de la RNC que van allí en busca de refugio. El líder de los Reyes, que se hace llamar El Rey, ha manifestado su disconformidad, y ha llamado a los ciudadanos de la RNC -el demonio disfrazado-. Además dijo que no quería ver a la RNC -en el ghetto- y solicitó un esfuerzo masivo para -mandarlos a su casa-''" - antes de completar G.I. Blues. * "''En el Campamento Golf, se dice que muchos rangers de la RNC podrían cambiar de destino. Un soldado anónimo afirma que se trata de una nueva estrategia." * "Según un nuevo informe, los crímenes violentos han disminuido drasticamente en New Vegas, el informe lo atribuye al descenso de Maníacos en la zona" - luego de completar Recompensa Tres Cartas y matar a Loco-Motor. * "Nos indican en McCarran, que se ha frustrado un intento de bombardear su monorraíl tras el aviso de un contratista civil. Se ha reforzado la seguridad" - tras completar Hechizado desarmando la bomba. * "A las afueras del Campamento McCarran, varios testigos han visto una enorme explosión cerca de la estación del monorraíl. La RNC niega el incidente" - tras completar Hechizado a favor de la Legión. * "Un grupo de la Legión ha sido aniquilado tras un asalto fallido al campo de refugiados de Bitter Springs. Dos civiles armados han asolado a la Legión. Un testigo ha declarado que eran -como dos ángeles caídos del cielo, al menos uno de ellos tenía un arma del calibre .308 con mira telescópica-''" - al terminar I Forgot to Remember to Forget. * "''El precio de la ternera en el Strip de New Vegas ha disminuido tras el acuerdo entre el Ultra-Luxe y el barón de brahmán, Heck Gunderson" - tras completar Mas allá de la ternera al incriminar a Mortimer y a todos los miembros de la Sociedad del Guante Blanco. * "Los clientes del Gourmand, tienen una críticas muy positivas del nuevo menú del chef ejecutivo, Philippe. El ingrediente secreto: mucho cariño, según las palabras del chef" - tras completar Mas allá de la ternera y llevar a la Sociedad del Guante Blanco de nuevo al canibalismo. * "¡Felicidades!, a unos jóvenes soldados que han pulverizado los records de la RNC en una evaluación de combate en el Campamento Golf. ¡Adelante chicos!" - tras completar Banderas de nuestras cagadas al seguir el consejo de Mags o O'Hanrahan. * "Los Rangers de la RNC van a ser retirados de las primeras líneas porque se pretende proteger el territorio actual de la RNC, según fuentes anónimas" - luego de completar Devolver al Destinatario. * "La bandera de la RNC se ha izado en el antiguo puesto Nelson de la Legión tras una dura batalla. La RNC cree que es bueno para la moral de las tropas." - tras completar Recuperemos la esperanza. * "Los saqueadores de la Legión han arrasado el Campamento Forlorn Hope, han acabado con las fuerzas de la RNC, y han afianzado su presencia en el río." - tras completar Somos Legión. * "Los oyentes no han podido sintonizar últimamente canales de Black Mountain, para la mayoría las interferencias son ya de por sí, una grata mejora" - al completar Loco de atar liberando a Raul y matando a Tabitha o reparando a Rhonda. * "Goodsprings ha repelido a un grupo de prisioneros huidos gracias a una milicia improvisada, según ha señalado un hombre armado hasta los dientes" - completa Tiroteo de la Ciudad Fantasma. * "Malas noticias de Goodsprings, la ciudad ha sido arrasada en un duro enfrentamiento con un grupo de prisioneros huidos, se aconseja mantenerse lejos" - al completar Corre Goodsprings corre. * "Se ha resuelto un conflicto de rehenes entre la RNC y los Grandes Khans, gracias a un negociador externo que ha logrado la liberación de los rehenes" - completa Enfrentamiento en Boulder City convenciendo a Jessup de que libere a los rehenes. * "Varios Grandes Khans andan sueltos tras una neutralización abortada, los rehenes de la RNC han muerto y la organización ofrece una recompensa" - completa Enfrentamiento en Boulder City a favor de los Grandes Khans. * "Un grupo de Grandes Khans ha muerto durante el cruel desenlace de un conflicto de rehenes en Boulder City, se desconoce porque razón estaban allí" - completa Enfrentamiento en Boulder City a favor de la RNC. * "Nos llegan rumores sobre el posible asesinato de César a manos de un desconocido, se desconoce como consiguió el asesino, burlar a la seguridad. Repito, César ha muerto, un giro brusco de los acontecimientos cuyas consecuencias son difíciles de prever a partir de hoy" - Luego de asesinar a César en El Fuerte. * "Según informes no contrastados, César ha muerto en su campamento base tras una operación a manos de un cirujano desconocido y quizás, no preparado" - Al completar ¿Et Tumor, Brute? dejando morir a César en la operación. * "Desde Arizona, nos indican que César ha declarado sentirse mejor que nunca tras someterse a una operación de cerebro de emergencia. César ha declarado que espera reanudar su campaña de terror y caos en cuanto le den el alta médica" - Al completar ¿Et Tumor, Brute? salvando a César en la operación. * "Los locales dicen haber visto por un instante una columna de luz divina en el cielo. Los profetas del Apocalipsis no eran tan felices desde la Guerra." - Luego de completar El Sol De La Fortuna. * "Los residentes y okupas de Freeside están encantados tras descubrir que la zona va a recibir suministro eléctrico de una fuente desconocida" - Luego de completar El sol de la fortuna al enviar la electricidad hacia Freeside y Westside. * "En Novac han asistido a un espectáculo sorpresa de pirotecnia cuando la HELIOS 1 ha comenzado a lanzar rayos láser. No se sabe nada aún de los daños" - Luego completar El sol de la fortuna al activar el sistema de defensa Archimedes. Patrocinios * "Este programa lo ha ofrecido el Gomorrah. Gomorrah, te guardamos el secreto" * "El apartado publicitario de esta sección de noticias es gentileza del Ultra-Luxe. El Ultra-Luxe, disfruta de una vida de lujo" * "Los titulares de hoy los ha ofrecido Primm. Primm, la otra New Vegas" * "La sección anterior la ha ofrecido el Silver Rush. Siver Rush, disfruta de la caricia del láser en tus manos" * "Esa información la ha ofrecido el Casino Tops. Somos irresistibles cielo, somos el Tops" * "Estos titulares los ha ofrecido el Refugio 21. Refugio 21, una experiencia sin igual" * "Las noticias las ha ofrecido el casino de Vikki y Vance. Vikki and Vance, tu aliado criminal" Anunciando canciones * "Y ahora, me gustaría poner una de mis canciones preferidas" * "Queridos amigos, se la dedico" * "Más clásicos enseguida, no dejéis de escucharnos" * "Os va a encantar la siguiente canción, estoy seguro" * "Tenemos más temas preparados, aquí los tenéis" * "No os vayáis, ahora vamos a escuchar unas cuantas canciones maravillosas" * "El siguiente tema es mágico, espero que os guste" * "La siguiente canción me ayudó en un momento difícil, espero que algún día os ayude también a vosotros" * "Y enseguida, escucharemos algunas canciones, al menos una de ellas tratará sobre amor" * "Y a continuación, tengo preparadas algunas canciones que os gustará" * "Más música en algunos instantes" * "Voy a poner unos temas muy especiales para vosotros, porque os lo merecéis" * "Ahora vamos a escuchar una canción, habla de esa persona especial que aparece una ves en la vida, Blue Moon. * "A continuación, Dean Martin, con su tema Ain't That a Kick in the Head?, que trata sobre lo más importante del mundo, el amor. A que sí, Dino" * "Ahora, Bing Crosby con su tema, Something's Gotta Give, nos recuerda esos momentos en los que no podemos resistirnos a besar a la persona que amamos. * "Hola New Vegas, alguna vez has confesado tu amor sin estar convencido, seguro que si, pues mal hecho porque It's a Sin to Tell a Lie" * "Ahora Nat King Cole nos recuerda que lo único que importa es el amor, Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow, porque en New Vegas nunca se sabe". * "Tengo una canción para vosotros, trata de un chico que se muestra muy frío pero que todos sabemos que es buena persona, se llama Johnny Guitar". * "En New Vegas sabemos muy bien que los números dan problemas, lo mismo pensó Guy Mitchell cuando compuso Heartaches by the Number" * "Alguna vez os habéis enamorado de algún famoso, no seáis tímidos, yo noto algo entre nosotros, a veces es inevitable como en, Mad About the Boy" * "A veces el placer de llegar esta en hacer el camino, sobre todo si tus espuelas van -Jingle, Jangle, Jingle-, y conoces a gente estupenda por el camino" Pistas Canciones * "Ain't That a Kick in the Head?" * "Blue Moon" * "Big Iron" * "Heartaches by the Number" * "It's a Sin to Tell a Lie" * "Jingle, Jangle, Jingle" * "Johnny Guitar" * "Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow" * "Mad About the Boy" * "Sit and Dream" * "Something's Gotta Give" * "Where Have You Been All My Life" * "Why Don't You Do Right?" Instrumentales * "American Swing" * "Hallo Mister X" * "Manhattan" * "Slow Bounce" * "Strahlende Trompete" * "Von Spanien Nach Südamerika" Notas * Si una emisión está hecha de una combinación de una introducción, dos historias, un patrocinante, un anuncio de alguna canción y tres canciones; habría un total de 4.953.425.400. * Solo hay cuatro canciones que aparecen en todas las estaciones de radios principales, estas serían: "Big Iron", "Heartaches by the Number", "It's a Sin to Tell a Lie", y Johnny Guitar. de:Radio New Vegas en:Radio New Vegas pl:Radio Nowe Vegas pt:Radio New Vegas ru:Радио Нью-Вегас zh:新維加斯電台 Categoría:Estaciones de radio de Fallout: New Vegas